Avance Wars 3: Yelow Commet Defence
by Detsniy Off Skiword
Summary: New CO jons Yelow Commet, ans Blu Moon cums to invad them. Rated T for curses, ans thiers also sum lesbeans to make it sexy.
1. A New Beggining of Action

Chapter 1: A New Beggining of Action

A/N: Hay guys, I wnated 2 try somethin knew, ans my frend sugested a Advance Wars fanfic, sew I wil! Tis taks palace aftre Advance Wars 2, butt knot DS, sins tis is an alternative unvierse fic, were DS doesnt hapen. The charactres wil be their, but Blak Whole dint make teh crystals, sew tehy dont atak 4 abot a year ans a haf, wil tis strats of abot 2 months after Advacne Wars 2.

"I, Emprah Kanbei, decre the Yelow Coment Nashinal Cottege, open!" declred Kanbei, who was The Emprah of Yellow Comet, cuting teh ribon thin wif his katana. All the studants entred the Colege, than Kanbei ans teh teechy duds folowed him. Kanbei tok them too the stuff rom.

The teechers where Princess Sonja, Sensei, a new dud caled Darkness, ans sum others who arnt impotent to teh stroy. Sensei ans sum overs has a leson, sew they went 2 teech. Tere where 5 lfet, butt Sonja ans Darkness are the only 1s neded 4 the story. Sona decided to tak wif Darkness, "Helo." ans Darness sad in his coal vocs, "Hi there, Im Darknes, but u can cal me Drak. Wats ur nam?" sew she explaned, "Im Princess Sonja, the princess off Yellow Comet, sins Im the daughter if Emprah Kanbei." ans he was lick, "OMFG! Ur a CO ass wel, rite?" ans she replayed, "Yes, where u intrested in teh war?" ans he folowed-up, "Yes, off corse. In fat, met me at lunch in privat, ll be in Room 302, Id lick 2 lern moar abot how it wnet." The bel ringed, ans they had 2 leve as wel.

At 12:35, Sonja aivved at teh rom, sew Dark loked teh dore, ans pualed the hinge two doouble stop bean herd. He tlod her, "Tis is a serect, but Im a traned CO ass well." ans Sonja o-faced "Weigh, why arnt u on the register?" sew he tlod her, "Becuase Im form Blue Moon, but left because Im knot a communist. I was traned in secret by a chick caled Rachel, who is Colin's sisters." as Sonja was shoked, ans assed, "Any reson 2 tel me tis?" sew he descirped, "I want too be a CO wif Yellow Comeny!"

Sonja was unsue wat 2 see, ass she locked intoo his pricing gren eyes, accepgt 1 was purle, butt Ill explan letter, ans his slity mesy blak as blu hare. His jaket was a grenish colour, but mor yelow ten gren, sisn he isnt Gren Earth, ans he was quit tall and mussel, ten her eyes cummed to his red lever trousars, ans whit shues. She fought he was kida sexy, but knot rely her tip. She decided, "Ok, we can tak u to dad latter, ans c wat he says."

(Meenwill, sumwhere els in Wars World)

"Teh downlood is complet." a sqeaky femal vois sad.

"Hahaha, now lets c tis in actor." a gruf man voic evilled as too gren lits turn on, ans mov towards tem...

(Meewil, at teh Green Eath Rightstag)

"Sew, ho is teh paln gong?" britished Drake, drawwing sum bluprints foor a pare off knew subs.

"Were knot srue if its complety redy 4 acton, butt the basic ide is don." Jess expalnned, draing a blueprint for a Neotank upgrad using teh gaint pencil he had in her porfile pic.

"Butt we shod perpare 4 unaccepted evants." eviled Eagle, flalshing 1 of his ayes red, whit ans blak...

(At teh Red Star capitol)

"Now lets chek deployment tictacs." Max decided. "1st, airports."

Andy idioted, "Wats an airport again?"

"LOL! U r sew sutpid" Sasa laffed untill her hat fal of, butt she put it bak o b4 any1 seed her hare ans new she was Neil's sister.

Jack arived, ajusting his hedpones sew he cod here teh overs. "Watsup?" he assed.

Sammy explanned, "Andy's bein a retard again."

(A few days lattar, at Yelow Coment)

Emprah Kanbei stod in an army place, ans started, "Today, god men of Yelllow ommet, I am prod 2 intorduc a new CO, Darkness!" ans Darknes waked on2 teh stage. "Thans, it is a grate honour 2 represnet my cuntry off choce." he speeched. The men got supper exitted, evan Sensei ans tat DS guy I frget teh nam of.

Darknes truned to Sonja sew he cod wisper somethin 2 her, "BTW, my nam isnt rely Dark, butt I cant say my reel 1, due 2 a imgrant protection thingy. Juts in cas Rachel arivs ans cals me by a diferant nam, u no y."

BOOM!

The wals flyed aprast, ans a supper-hug tank cam in, it was blu, sew tey new it was a Bllue Mon invaion...

(TO BE CONTINUD)

A/N: Ho was it? Did it intrest u? If sew, pleas revue. If knot, revue anyway, butt dont b overy rude. Oslo, folow me on Twiter, its caled skiword.


	2. Tey fed of teh invsion

Chapter 2: Tey fed of teh invsion.

A/N: LOL, Fuyu-chan forgetted to remind me abot teh S/Ns, butt dont wory, Ill haf sum in tis chapte.

(S/N: Sensei them)

A the Red Star HQ, Andy cuming bak form hafing sum energy drinks, sins his cock was borken, ans teh alram keeped goin of, sew he has now ben awak a lon tim.

Sammy has juts walkked in2 meting rom wif him, ans she was late, do 2 teh fat she was on Skype ans cybersexing Eagle. Juts ten, Andy beginned 2 fell a but sik in his stomack, butt ignorred it.

Max was srot of angre at teh latness, but decidded 2 let tem of. He taked 4 a hafhour, ten assed, "Andy, is everthin allright, sins u r been quite 4 tis hole thin." Andy exppallned, "Wel, its jus..." ten he burpped rely lod.

"ROFL! U haf a wind porblem!" Sasa lafed form top of lungs. "Dont be sew rud, u litle b-tch!" Jake shooted, pinching her on teh nose, kocking her over. Andy continued wif his probem, ass Jake runned 2 get a glas of water. "Try tis." He sad, giving it 2 Andy. "Cheers" Ady downed it quik. Jack answeared, "No porblem, it juts wont be fat lick my beets if tis hapened over a radio comm wif Olaf or whoever we fit necks." thining, 'Hmm, he's srota cute. Ahh, Jak, u dont swig tat way, stop it.'

(Bak at Yellow Comet)

(S/N: Olaf thme)

"Were is he?" shoed Olaf, standing on top of Giga Tank(A/N: Supper Famicom Wars unit), ans starring don at teh Yellow amy. Kanbei steped frowad, draing teh katana, "You cant harass are COs lick tis! If u wnat him, cum get him!" jumping at Giga Tank. OLaf sudenly holded sheld, ans Kanbei faled bak. Darknes runned up assing "Wats rong my Emprah?" Ans Kanbei tlod him, "Olaf is ussing Communsm 2 disalbe me." Dares decidded sins he growed in Blu Mon, he wood b imune, ans cod fit.

"HERE I AM!" Drak shooted, juming at Olaf, ans tryig 2 picnh him. Olaf replayed, "U dont lock lick him!" butt bolcked wif his fish. Dart sewp kiked ans nocked Olaf don, but Olaf ussed his fet 2 pul him don, ans getted up, "HAHHA!" he lafed, ans strated 2 stamped Darn, ans keped dong it, but ten...

"FIRE!" Sonja ejaculated, briging in lick 500 Mech Units, 70 Artilerys ans a Roket 2. Al teh units fried supper fats ans teh Giga Tank explodded, sneding Olaf ans Grit fling owt of it. "Ah, golden it!" Git angryed. "Well get u necks tim Kanbei, nekt tim!" Olaf shoted at them, ans bof jumed in2 a Colin sub, ans wnet undre teh moot ans escapped frum Yello Comeet ans bak 2 Blu Moon Kremlin.

"Tanks(GEDDIT!)" Darnes tlod Sonja. "It was porblem." she happied bak at him, "But I bet theyll be bak, sew lets go set up a eem 2 bolck us of." ans they wnet 2 do sew.

(Meenwil, at Gren Earh)

(S/N: Fit Teh Knit - Sonk &amp; Blak Night)

"We wnat two ass a queston." Jes expplaned 2 Eagle, who was wnating too ask him a qustion along wif Darke. "Ok, wat is it?" Eagle repled. Drake assed "Y r taking al diferant ans evil recantly?" ans Eagle getted made, "Im kot speeking any diferent then b4. Now fal in lin!" he shooted, ans mad his eye glow teh evil colours agan, ans Jess ans Drake sudenly bcam subordinate to him.

(Latar at Blu Moon Kremling)

(S/N: Grit them)

"WHAT DEW U MEN U CANT FIND MY BRO!" Rachel scremed at them. "Now, held up" Girt beginned, "We cant perdict wat tey wil dew. How were we suposed 2 no tey had 500 mechs one stanby." Ohlaugh had an idea, "I haf an idea. Well send are knew, sercet CO." tipping in said COs pone number.

(Bak at Yelow Comet)

(S/N: Sonja them)

Sonja ans Dark where at wrok, but motsly Sonja, sins shes supper smart, ans can understand indices ans stufs. Dark cometed, "You no, I thin Drak isnt a coal enuf nam. Cod I lok in ur bok, the 1 lick a directory, exept wif similar words." so Sonja noded. Dar loked in, ans wnet thru al srots of simlar wrods, inclding similar 2 teh similr, butt knot mor then tat, or it'd b 2 disconected. He son fond one, "I fond a knew nam. Fru tis day forth, Is shel b knowed as... DUSK!"

A/N: WOH! Who is teh new sercet dud? Ans wat wil Dusk dew 2 retort. Ans wat are his CO powres? Find owt necks tim.


	3. Dusk Entres Batle!

**Chapter 3: Dusk Entres Batle!**

A/N: Hay guys. Who is redy 4 batle? Get sooted up, ass Dusk taeks a COs seet.

(S/N: Map them - Avance Wars 1)

Dusk folowed Kanbei 2 teh bass were they where gong 2 fit. Kanbei expalned, "I hav 2 sets off are units. Mine are teh noral colour, urs are a darker yelow." So Dusk loked owt the widow, ans seed the darker yelow units, "Ok, loks lick u haf a god set." he thanked.

Kanbei had about 10 mechs, 3 transpot chopters, and a Madiem Tank. Dusk getted 15 infantry, a batle chopter and a Tank. Tey loked acros, ans seed Blu Moon had a Neotank, 15 mechs ans 10 infantry ans an Assualt Fiter(A/N: Supper Famicom Wars unit, lick a corss betwen the Bomber ans Fiter), the map meenwhil, was farely thin, ans wnet upwords, with Yelow Comet at the botom, ans Blu Moon at the top.

(S/N: Kanbei theme)

Kanbei was first, sew he loaded 3 mech in2 transport copters, ans took them up, ans unloaded them neer sum neutral cities. The over mechs wnet up sew tey where closer 2 the transport copters wen they came bak, saving full. The Median Tank folowed them, ans wnet a but ahed to cover tem for wen the Blu Moon duds avanced.

(S/N: BGM 1 – Supper Famicon Wars)

(A/N: I chose 4 tat 2 be Dusk's theme, so I'll juts cal it 'Dusk theme' frum now on, sew play it wen I say 'Dusk theme' in the S/N)

It was Dusk's trun know. He had sum neutral citys neerbye, sew he beginned 2 mov his infantrys other 2 them. Teh neutral citys where neer teh midle off the map, butt he dint get 2 close, ass he felled sumthin was of abot them, ans keeped the infantrys a bit away. He geted the batle choper a bit furter up, ass wel as his Tank, sins tey where mor offence unit.

Sodenly, a radio comunicaction strated, Kanbei reded the signal, ans sawed it was form the Blu Moon HQ. He decidded 2 answer, mayb the Blu Moon CO wnated 2 surender. A communist vocs sonded, "Are u frum Yelow Comet." Kanbei answeared "Yes, I am teh Emprah off Yellow Commet, wif my new CO, Dusk!" ans the communist vocs replayed, "U shod giv up." ans Kanbei was lick, "WAT!? Is this a ransom offer!?" ans teh communist vocs laffed, "No, u shod giv up becos... I am Heavy Wepon Guy!" ans Kanbei madded, "Who on this Green Earth(GEDDIT!) do you thin u our?" ans The Heavy replayed, "Tis is Blu Moon land, knot Green Earth. Surender now, or prepair 2 fit!" Kanbei was knot plesed, ans told Heavy, "I am already perpared 2 fit!" ans ten Heavy laffed, ans disconected.

(S/N: Teem Fourtress 2 Theme)

Heevy begined his mov. He moved everthin down, ass h alredy had al teh basses in teh top haf off teh map, putin his Assalt Fiter frist, ten teh Neotank, folowed by teh infantrys, ans teh mechs where bak lin.

(Meenwil, at Red Star)

(S/N: Andy Theme)

Andy ans Max where practicing there stratedgy by playing board james. Max had an opening advantage, will Andy was slowly breaking threw Max's defence by using indirets. Sami was watching tem play, will imagining teh tenshun off teh game, ass shes a bit of a perv, ans licked shiping her frends together. Jake was oslo watching, trying to focus on there tictacs, but his mind keped shifting towards Andy, evan thou he keped trying 2 tel himself, 'Jake, u dont swing tat way, u lick Sasa!' Speaking off Sasa, she was in an elelator wif Mell. Tey where discusing Sasa's treeting off Andy in Chaptre 2. Neil was teling her, "U shodnt b such a rud gril. Andy is dong his best, but tat damn clok brok, ans we dont haf teh budget 4 a knew 1 yet, sew be moar tolerate, ass he cod get insomnic form tis!" Sodenly, the elvater crassed, ans teh lits wnet red, ass it was a Cod Red! "ARGH!" scremed Nel, "Off al the tims 4 a powre fail, it had 2 b an emergency!" Sasa had borke teh glass contaner 4 a crowbar, ans tryed 2 pry teh dores open, but wasnt stron enuf, so Neil tryed it, ans she was moar stroner, sew she cod open tem, ans teh two crawled owt. "Wat in teh blu blazes are hapening?" assed Sahsa. Sami explaned, "Are intellegent say tat Blu Moon is leding an unauthorize attuck on Yelow Comet!" "Oh no!" Neil cometed. Max quikly threw teh tabel 2 teh sid, declaring, "We must help them! Yelow Comment I men." ans so they went.

(Bak at the battlesite)

(S/N: Dusk theme)

Dusk had moved an infantry on2 an bass, it was Blu Moon, ans begined 2 cap it. He ended his turn. Sonja came. Sonja had a massage 4 tem, "Father, Dusk, I haf fond owt wat Heevy's powres are." ans Kanbei was lick, "Go aheed. Tis wil be useful intel." ans Sonja explanned, "Ok, so his day to day powre is tat he does 15% extra damage, but he uses doble ammo 2 dew so, ans al teh ∞ ammo wepons haf a 15 ammo limit under his cantroll." Sew Dusk replyed, "Tanks(GEDDIT!) 4 teh info. Wat abot his CO ans Supper Powers?" Sonja started, "Well, tey are..." But teh radio intrupeted her, "Vat vas tat Sandvich? Kil tem al? Grate idea!"

**SUPER POWER!**

**MINIGUN DESIMACTION!**

(S/N: Blalk Whole Super Power)

Sodenly, a wav of bullts flu don teh map form teh centre-top, deeling 2 damage on all the units within the aria off affect.

Sonja added, "Yea, that was his Supper Powder rite their. His CO Power is a him caling a Medic to heel his units by 3, and until his naxt turn, wen his units our hit, tey recover 1 HP atfer his Counter-Strike(GEDDIT!). Oslo, if an indirect kills a unit will Medic is in affect, taat unit cums bak to lif wif 4HP." Dusk quikly assed, "Doesn't tat Medic power sem moar lick a Supper Power?" ans Sonja replayed, "I agre, butt hes dong a Blu Moon Reversal jok." Kanbei added, "Pity u wont b getin tat city on ur necks turn Dusk." Butt Dusk siad confidentiality, "I wil, juts weight!"

Tehy locked owt the widow. Heavy had movved his Assalt Fiter don, ans was aming at Kanbei. Teh Neotank was in teh midel, preped 2 hed at ether of th Yellow Comet COs, will teh infantry where ans mechs bakline, 4 protecting.

(S/N: Kanbei theme)

Kanbei was supper smrat ans moved his Median Tank 2 teh Neotank ans get 1st strike, witch damaged Neotank a lot, ans it now had 4HP lfet. Necks, he moved his Transprot Chopter up, ans sneeked pats Heevy, ans was on rote 2 cap teh Blu Moon HQ.

(S/N: Dusk theme)

Dusk's trun strated. His infantry getted it's 2 HP bak. Kanbei ans Sonja where lick, "Wat? But tat's a hostil bass! Hoow did u restroe HP?" Dusk explaned, "Its my day to day power. I get heeling ans resupply form hostile basses, as thou they where my own." ans Sonja was sew taken by it, ans assed, "How do u do it?" sew Dusk explaned, "Rememver my purple eye? It's lick tat since I haf a power called a Geass. Tis is a Mind Control Geass, sew I branewash teh peeps in teh hostil bass to repare my units. My abilitty dont work on newtral basses thou, sins they our unmanned. Now, on2 bisness.." ans teh infantry capped teh bass, sew it was Yelow Comet now. He movved his tank at Heevy's Neotank, ans destroyed it.

(S/N: Teem Forrtess 2 Theme)

Heeevy lolled, sins he thouth teh Assalt Fiter was forgetted, ans he flu it at Dusk, ans kiled the capping infantry. Tis was a sily move, butt I wont say why tis was sutpid yet. His infantry ans mechs movved don, spliting 2 atack bof Dusk ans Kanbei.

(S/N: Kanbei theme)

Kanbei movwd his Transpot up futeher, butt it was ruining owt of fuel, but he stil had juts enuf. He moved teh Mediem Tank 2 kil an infanrty. His mechs runned at sum uncovered vities.

(S/N: Dusk theme)

Dusk beginned lolling, evan harder then Haevy did. His Geass glowed rely hrad!

**SUPER POWER!**

**FULL CONTROL!**

(S/N: Supper Power)

Teh Assult Fiter truned dark yellow, ans flu at Heavy's mechs,a sn blowed one up! Sonja explanned, "My intel says it's Dusk's Super Powre. It meens tat 1 enemy unit cums under his control. Im knot srue how it is selected, thou." Dusk added, "It is decided by teh one closet 2 a bass under my control. If their is a tie, teh most expensive one is choosen, talking damage in2 account, such as a full health Mediam Tank bein chosen other a damagd Neotank." Dusk than moved his Tank up 2 kil a infanry.

(In teh skies other teh ocean)

(S/N: Sasa theme)

Nel and Sasa where in a Bomber, heding towads Yellow Comet. Tey where chating, lick sisters do.(A/N: At leest, I no step-brothers do, sew I assume sisters are teh sam, but I can nether be curtain, sins Im knot a girl) Sasa commeted, "U no, I havent sen Hachi arond lately. U thin hes all rite?" Neil reassured, "Im sure he is juts busy wroking on tat batle simulator agan. U no he licks acuracy ans attention 2 detail wif it." Sasa noded in agrement, ans added, "Yeh, since it is a training program, it neds 2 be as clos 2 teh reel thin as posable."

Jake was in a Battle Choper wif Andy, ans was trying 2 avod making his feelins 2 obvios, sins he dint no wat Andy mite thin. "Sew Andy, wat are ur thoughts on tis atack?" ans Andy added, "Wel, it sems lick a rather meen mov on Blu Mon's part, but I dew hop tey haf a god reson, sins Im a optimist guy." ans Jake replayed, "I hop sew 2, sins I wodnt want 2 los Rachel as a party partnre, ass she does lick my fat beets alot."

Max was in his Fiter Jet, sins hes god at diret combet, ans Fiter Jets are supper strong, 2 teh pont tat Max maeks tem more powerful then Eagle does, sew it was a god choce 4 him. He had a radio comunicator, ans ws taking 2 Sami wif it. Sami was in a Transport Copter, reedy 2 parachute owt lick a badass wen tey entered teh batlefield. Tey where talkin abot boring stuff thou, sew I wont writ it.

(Meenwll, a Gren Earth Riechstag)

(S/N: Jess theme)

Jess, will branewashed by Eagle, who was stil acting lick an evil dud 4 sum reson tat her ans Drake dint no sins teh resin is a plot twist tat wil hapen later, was billing teh newest add-on 2 Gren Earth's army, witch was a War Tank lick in Days Of Ruin. Sodenly, an alram hapened, ans she jumed owt 2 invetigate, but knot b4 jumping in2 a Mega Tank, sins she isnt dum enuf 2 run in2 a warzone unarmed, evan if she is branewashed. She seed sumthin on teh horizon, it locked lick an army. She radioed Drake, who was oslo branewashed, ans assed him 2 telescope teh objects. He did, ans was shoked at wat he seen. He radioed Eagle ans Jess at teh sam tim. "Red Star is attaking us! Tey haf a messive army wif them!" He cheked agan, ans seen teir APC had a CO standing on it. He was warring a gren banana, lick he normaly does, except it was blak now. His wit hare was now died Red, lick blood. He hed his jaket alternate costume on, excet teh gren on it was a draker shade, sew teh shadows codnt be seen. It was... HACHI!

(Bak at teh batlefeld)

(S/N: Victry Theme - Avance War 1)

Kanbei commeted, "Ha!" ans his infantry caped the Blu Moon HQ! Yellow Comet had won. Heevy scrremed, "NNOOO! My fists! Tey shod haf ben mad off steal!" ans Kanbei smarted, "Wel, u shod haf used staneless steel!" ans Dusk loled at tis genius jok. Heevy runned owt of teh HQ ans jumed on an escap copter, ans getted away. Sonja added, "Wif tis aria under are control, we shod be able 2 get sum Blu Moon intel. The chancs ware evan hier, sins he did run rather fats." So Dusk, Sonja ans Kanbei entred teh capped HQ, ans seerched 4 intel.

A/N: Wel, tat was a coal batle. Wil teh Yelow Comet teem find sum god intel? Wat wil Blu Moon necks plan be? Wil Red Star provid a grate hlep to Yellow Comet? Will Jake admit his fellings? Find owt necks tim. Oslo, I decide ever tim a new CO appers in the stroy, I wil give tem a dossier, lick wen u lock at the CO scren in teh games.

CO: Dusk

Nation: Yelow Commet

Bio: A Bue Moon defecter, Dusk joned Yelow Comet, owt off a lov 4 the nation. Using his Geas, Dusk hops 2 kep Yelow Comet safe form invasion.

Hit: Defneding

Miss: Comunism

Ability: Wen a unit is on an enemy bass, it wil get heeled as thou the bass was owned by Dusk.

CO Power: Blockaid. Dusk actives his Geass, ans uses it 2 comand any indirects tat can fire upon his units in2 stoping. On his oponents necks turn, teh effected units are treeted as thou they alreedy mad their mov. (3 stars)

Supper Power: Full Control. Dusk activaes his Geass, ans choses teh enemy cloest 2 a property he owns, braking a tie by chosing teh most expensive, ans comands teh choosed unit to go under his controll. (8 stars)

CO: Heavy

Nation: Blu Moon

Bio: A meber off teh Billders Legue United, tis merceny has decided 2 help Olaf, in reutrun for a hansum some off money.

Hit: Firepower

Miss: Snippers

Ability: Al units haf 15% moar firepower then average. However, ever atack his units perfrom wil use 2 ammo. All wepons tat haf unlimit ammo normaly wil haf 15 amo. The 2nd disadvantag wil oslo aply 2 tagging COs.

CO Power: Medic. He cals a Medic to heel his units by 3, and until his naxt turn, wen his units our hit, tey recover 1 HP atfer his Counter-Strike(GEDDIT!). Oslo, if an indirect kills a unit will Medic is in affect, taat unit cums bak to lif wif 4HP. (4 stars)

Supper Power: Minigun Desimation. A rane off bullts goes don teh centre off the map. Al units cort in teh bullts wil take 2 damage, exclusing Heavy's own. (8 stars)

CO: Heavy (Vs. Mode)

Nation: Blu Moon

Bio: A meber off teh Billders Legue United, tis merceny has decided 2 help Olaf, in reutrun for a hansum some off money.

Hit: Firepower

Miss: Snippers

Ability: Al units haf 15% moar firepower then average. However, ever atack his units perfrom wil use 2 ammo. All wepons tat haf unlimit ammo normaly wil haf 15 amo. The 2nd disadvantag wil oslo aply 2 tagging COs.

CO Power: Minigun Desimation. A rane off bullts goes don teh centre off the map. Al units cort in teh bullts wil take 2 damage, inclusing Heavy's own. (4 stars)

Supper Power: Medic. He cals a Medic to heel his units by 3, and until his naxt turn, wen his units our hit, tey recover 1 HP atfer his Counter-Strike(GEDDIT!). Oslo, if an indirect kills a unit will Medic is in affect, taat unit cums bak to lif wif 4HP. (8 stars)


	4. Kanbei's Paln!

**Chapter 3: Kanbei's Paln!**

A/N: Soz I dint writ tis 4 a wil, butt I neded 2 maek sum ideas. I af them now!

It was teh Yelow Comemt bass. The COs where macking ideas on hoo 2 fit Blu Moon. Sonja ideaed, "We cod make a wether machine, ans fog other them, ten I can atack tem, sins I cant see fog, ans theirfore, wont be disavantaged." Grim(I remmbered his nam now) sad, "Not bad. But I think we shod juts use are stonest units, sew we can blow tem up b4 tey counter us." Sensei commeted, "Y dont we juts send spies? I cod easily get sum parashooted in." ans Dusk replayed, "But I heer tat Heavy dude can spot spies rely eazy."

"It is decided!" Kanbei shooted at tem, sew tey cod lissen, "I wil use teh sumoning ritual. In combat, if we show enuf ned 2 fit, I can open teh portal, ans summon teh greetest Japanish leeders 2 join us." ans ever1 gasped, ans ten claped, becos it was a rely god plane.

Kanbei went 2 a magic stand, were teh portal wood apper, he explaned, "Ass we fit, it wil charge up tis porthole, ans if we fit enough, it wil fully open, ten we can bring in sum off teh greatest leders. We can bring 3 at a tim."

Dusk smarted, "Sew I gues we ned 2 find a chance 2 fit wif Blu Moon ten?" ans Kanbei noded, "Off corse, ans are intellgence says tat tey are abot 2 atack. I wil send Sensei 2 help fit tem, sins teh aria has a number off airports." ans sew Sensei left 2 travel 2 teh battlefeld. Kanbei continued, "Grim, u will help me handle tis portal. Dusk, Sonja, teh two off u are on intel duty." ans sew Dusk ans Sonja left 2 start intel work.

(Meenwill, at teh Green Earth Rightstag)

(S/N: Jess them)

Drak ans Jess neded 2 fit wif Hachi, sew tey cod protect Green Earth. Sins teh whole palace was land, Jes had taked control. 2 begin her turn, she moved a Tank upwards, ans sneeked a Artilary in2 teh forest. She oslo geted her Infanry 2 cap a bass.

(S/N: Hachi thme)

It was now Hachi's trun, ans he loled ass he moved his APC frowad. He geted his Neotanks 2 mov in. Ten he bringed in a Rocket.

(S/N: Jess theme)

Jess declared, "I wil protevt Fuhrer Eagle!" 4 sum resin, butt it part off teh plot twist, sew I can't say. She beginned her turn, ans moved up sum Tanks, ans ten sliped her Axillary in2 another forest. Lastly, she moved her Infantry 2 cap another city, ans builded a Mech ans APC.

(Bak at Blu Moon Kremling)

(S/N: Grit them)

Rachel angryed, "Wat kind off idit our u?" at Heevy, sins she angry abot hem losing. He explaned, "Wat did u expect, it was..." but Rachel cut-off, "I don't car wat u say! I wil let u..."

**HOLD IT!**

(S/N: Maxie/Arche enconter - Pacman ORAS)

Olaf walked in, "Rachel, wach ur moth. I mite demot u ass CO if ur knot carful. I actully locked at teh report on tat batle. Yelow Comet owtnumbered Heevy by using 2 COs." butt ten Rachel yelled, "Wat abot teh Assalt Fiter? Did u knot use it other sum honour bs?" ans Olaf sad, "1 off tehir COs, Dusk, was a new CO, sew Haevy cod knot haf expected tat he cod steel units wif his Super Power."

"WAT?" screemed Rachel, faling bak form teh shok off tis. "Sew he steeled teh Assalt Fiter? I geass(GEDDIT!) tat wood be hard 2 predict." ans baked down. Heavy commeted, "4 teh record, I don't giv a f-ck abot honour. I fit 4 money, tat is al."

(Sumwere else in Wars Wrold)

A squeeky femal vois delcared, "Stand bye, 4 action!" ans ten a water exploded. She beginned lolling alon wif a gruff man vois, ans hi-pitched mail vois. A sirius man vocs cometed, "Tis dos sem lick a clever strategic monever." ans ten a deep, muffled voice added, "A perfect creaton bi my best scientest."

(Other in Yelow Comet)

(S/N: Sensei theme)

Sensei was taking wif Grit, "Sew ur now in on tis atack, our u? I gues I haf no choice." ans ten Grit replayed, "Sory, pardner, butt I haf 2 dew tis, as much as I don't wnat 2." sins he din't want 2 atack Yelow Comet. Ethr weigh, it was Sensei's turn, ans he was juts abot 2 finish caping sum cities, ans his Power Metter was building up, sew he was redy 2 use teh cities. He ten moved up his Batle Copter, ans smashed 1 off Git's Artily. Ten he taked down a Roket ass wel. He ten destoryed Git's Tank.

(S/N: Grit theme)

Grit cometed, "Oh, golden it. I get teh felling Yellow Commet din't evan dew anythin. Wel, sins I can't help Olaf braking up teh wrong tre..." ans ten fired a Misle at Sensei's Transprot Copter, witch was moving in 2 try ans cap the HQ, butt knot anymore, sins it ans it's Infanry was down. He ten fired a Rocket at a Mech, ans moved in a Recon 2 shot an Infanry, sew it was now 2 HP. Laslty, he shat an Artilly 2 destory Sensei's Neotank.

(S/N: Sensei them)

Sensei moved his Infanry be4 he lolled, "Heh heh, I din't got old 4 nothing!"

**SUPER POWER!**

**AIRBORN ASALT!**

(S/N: Supper Power)

Mechs spawned form teh cities, ans ten runned owt, ans 1 off tem kiled a neerby Misile. Ten he moved a Mediem Tank up ans destroed Artily. Ten he moved his Batle Copter, ans destroyed teh Rocket. Ten he builded a Tansport Choper neer a Mech, ans geted hem in2 it 4 necks turn.

(S/N: Git theme)

Gri decided, "Ok, sins I've ben tasked wif winning..."

**SUPER PWOER!  
SUPPER SINPE!**

(S/N: Blak Whoel Supeer Power)

Git shat his Artily 2 smash teh Mediem Tank. Ten he had a serecet Missle destory teh Batle Copter. Lastly, his Roket taked owt a Mech.

(Meenwil, bak at Gren Eath)

(S/M: Victini Theme - Avdance War 1)

Jess moved in a Neotak, ans kiled Hachi's last mech. Juts ten, he declared, "Sew tis is wat Gren Earh is cabaple off." ans ten he runned away. Jess shooted, "Weight, get bak, we haf sum quesions!" butt he was alredy gong. "Wat was tat abot?" assed Eagle, butt ten Drake ideaed, "Jes taked owt his Infanry ans Mechs. Mayb he left becos he cod no longer cap teh Reichstag." ans tey noded, ass it did mack sum sense.

(Bak at teh Yelow Comet HQ)

Kanbei lost focus at a glowing, "Teh portal is wroking. We can brig are 1st set off leders!" ans ten 3 duds steped owt 2 help Yelow Comet, tey wear... ASS KETCHUP ANS SHINOBI ANS ODA NOBUNAGA! Grim steped bak in shok at seing Nobunaga. Kanbei smarted, "Wif teh help off u 3 grate leeders, we can help defend Yelow Comet aganst Blu Moon!" ans ever1 cheered. Tey introduced temselves, "I'm Ash Ketchem form Palette Town, ans I haf comanaded pwoerful creatures, sew solders shodn't b 2 much treble.", "I am Shinobi. Wif teh powers off Ninjitsu, I shod b redy 2 help my people.", "I am Oda Nobunaga, teh most famos Emprah off Japan. My Ambition is 2 help make teh world a united ans stronger palace."

Other in teh intel rom, Dusk noticed sumthin, "I noticed sumthin! Their seem 2 bee an air force cumming towards us. I can't tel if they're hostile or knot." ans Sonja smarted, "We shal send owt teh Recons 2 get a closer lock at tem."

**2 b continued!**

A/N: I'm sew gald 2 get tis story bak up ans runing. I hop ever1 licked tis amazon chapre. I bet u can't wight 2 c teh knew duds in batle. Ans Yelow Comet has 2 moar knew COs 2 cum ass well.


End file.
